Yeah, That's the Feeling
by Demoness Ryoko
Summary: After an intense break-up with Yamcha, Bulma has to find someone else to be her dinner date...and Vegeta's the last resort, but will something come out of this date? B/V complete Bulma's POV *songfic*


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own Ashanti, I don't even own me! God does! And until I can actually pay for my life insurance, my parents own me too!

****

Yeah...That's the Feeling

By: Demoness Ryoko

"Can't you see Yamcha?" Newly wet tears slid down my cheeks as I tried to talk to talk to my boyfriend, or at least that's what I wanted to call him. Of course I had known he was cheating on me, but I chose not to believe it. We were, no we are, deeply in love, well that's what I told myself. "We can't be together." 

He looked at me with such sorrow and despair in his eyes, I almost wanted to forgive him on the spot. But I kept tellingmyself, No I have to be strong_,_ and so I tried my best to give a smile, "We can still be friends but-"

"No!" Yamcha almost looked scared, did he actually think I would stay with him after what had happened? I guess he did because he told me something I never thought I'd hear from him, "I will stop for you Bulma, I promise...I just don't want to lose you." 

That did it.

"Your nose is growing," and I just walked out the door, like my love walked out of his life.

__

Looking in the mirror

I can see myself 

standing in your arms

holding me 

and kissing me 

and loving me

__

I rested my head against the back of the shower; the hot liquid splattered at my body and it felt really good, but I hate bathing; I reflected. Bad memories always seem to find me in the bath... _like Yamcha._

My thoughts were swarming and I didn't even hear the loud knock at the door. If only I could be like those girls in the movies! They have it all, the perfect life, the perfect guy, and he would give anything to be with the girl. Sure, I'm not the most beautiful, or smartest, or even wealthiest woman in the world---wait a second, I am all that, but that's beside the point. My life has a lot more downs than ups and-

"Woman! Open up this stupid door before I blast it open!" Oh great, it just had to be Mr. Jack ass himself. What did he want from me now?

"Vegeta, incase your pint-size brain didn't comprehend that," I paused, and started to imagine his left eyebrow cocking up right about now, "WHEN THE WATER IS RUNNING, IT MEANS SOMEONE IS IN THE SHOWER!" 

"Of course I knew that woman!" I smirked, I knew he really didn't think about the whole water running thing.

"Right Vegeta, well in any case, I'll be out in just a minute, so find something to do in the mean time." I finished scrubbing the last inch of my body and quickly grabbed two towels; one for my hair, and one to rap around me. I turned off the shower, and finally made my way out the door.

__

oooh, 

You just can't get enough of me,

now I'm on the phone,

telling you I'm all alone,

so come on over,

I'm out the shower now,  
about to oil down,

I can't wait till you get here.

  
"No Vegeta," I told him firmly. He really needed to learn to help out more, I mean, I have to do everything! I couldn't possibly make some food for him right now, I have a very important dinner date with a client of mine-

"Oh shit," I moaned, I couldn't believe that I had forgotten such an essential detail about my dinner date.

I had to have a _date_.

"Great, just fucking peachy," I kept on rambling to myself, muttering about how Yamcha had to do this to me now. I didn't even notice Vegeta was still in the room.

"Quit your useless jabbering now woman!" Vegeta barked at me. I didn't pay attention to that remark, what a damn hole I dug myself into. I had no way to dig myself either, unless...a thought entered in my genius mind. Could it work? Just maybe...

"Say Vegeta," I cooed at him, I couldn't believe how innocent I was acting, "How would you like it if you had a delicious dinner and you could eat as much as you want." 

"What do I have to do?" I could tell he was at a boiling point, I better not push him any further I thought. "Well all you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend." 

  
_I wanna be like those girls in the movies,  
to have a man so in love it makes him drop to his knees,_

she's even on his mind, 

while he's asleep at night,  
cause that's the feeling you've given me.  


"No way woman!" 

"Come on Vegeta, I need you to do this for me!" I can't believe I'm actually begging him to do this. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'd rather die than participate in some petty human display of affection," He was serious, anybody could tell that. I knew he liked watching me beg though, well if this won't do it then I don't know what will. 

"If you do this for me, I'll make a second gravity machine for you, so when it brakes you can go into the other one, and I'll be your servant for a week." I think he was actually being persuaded, and I quickly told him he wouldn't have to do anything like hold hands, just things like pulling out my chair for me.

"Fine," he said gruffly, "but I'm only doing it for the food and the other added perks." 

"Thank you Vegeta!" I think I got lost in the moment because I ended up giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I could feel a little heat growing on his face and smiled in spite of myself. But the weirdest thing was...I didn't want to get out of his arms. 

  
_I wanna be like those girls in the movies,  
to have a man so in love it makes him drop to his knees,_

she's even on his mind, 

while he's asleep at night,  
cause that's the feeling you've given me.

"Are you ready to go Vegeta?" I was putting on my earrings as I called to him from my room. A minor fact I left out was he had to wear a tuxedo, sure it was a lot of work to get him in one, but boy did he look good in it.

I smiled as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I knew I looked beautiful, with my hair down, straightened to perfection, and just some clear lip gloss and white eye-liner on the top lid of eyes, my dress was breathtaking. A beautiful azure color with sequences of clear beads everywhere, very low-cut and it showed every bit of my creamy white color. It was long, but not too long. It was well... perfect.

"Of course I'm ready woman, I don't need to take hours just to get myself ready." I turned around to see him smirking at the door, for a moment our eyes locked, but he swiftly walked out the door.

"I guess that's my que to start the car," I grinned when I thought about how debonair he looked in that black tux. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. 

__

I'm almost ready to,

accept the truth,

I'm in love with you,  
and I wanna tell you,

I'm glad that you're here

"Alright Vegeta, now remember, try to act semi-good." I was so worried he would blow up Mr. Katsaragi, my client, he told me he had this wonderful new idea, and he wanted to sell it to me.

"Woman, I'm not dumb."

"Could've fooled me," Vegeta glared at me and I just gave him a joking smile. I was surprised that he didn't yell at me though. I straightened my dress and searched for my client.

"Ah, there he is, come on Vegeta." I said as I motioned for him to follow me.

"Why hello Ms. Briefs, you look simply radiant this evening." What a gentlemen! I smiled and pecked him on the cheek as a friendly gesture, "Hello to you Mr. Katsaragi, I would like for you to meet my fiancé, Vegeta." 

"Nice to meet you Vegeta," Vegeta looked at me oddly, and I whispered that fiancé meant we were engaged, it just sounded better. He 'humped' at me and looked at my client's hand; he realized he had to shake it. 

"Ow," I laughed a little, I knew Mr. Katsaragi had to be in pain, "that's quite a firm handshake you have there."

"Well why don't we sit down," Vegeta pulled out my chair, this is going great, I thought. It really was a gorgeous restaurant, long candles on every table and soft, comfortable chairs. I discussed Mr. Katsaragi's ideas over dinner, I told him that Vegeta was an anti-social person, so he wouldn't talk much. 

He ended up getting a call from his wife, he said it was an emergency and he had to leave. I nodded and told him it was alright and we could talk again sometime. He smiled an apologetic smile, leaving Vegeta and me alone.

I couldn't help but think of all the incredibly nice things Vegeta had done today, my mind drifted and I didn't realize I was staring in his onyx eyes.

"I know I look good woman, but please stop drooling," Vegeta's eyes danced with mirth, and he held a cocky grin. I laughed, "Please, don't flatter yourself, I was drooling over the food."

What was this feeling? It was different from the one when I was with Yamcha. It made my heart warm and I felt like I could fly if I wanted. It really is quite funny now that I think about it, we were both just gazing at each other and didn't even notice it.

And now we're face to face,

in the candlelight,  
I'm watching your eyes watching mine,

layin' here with you, 

it feels so good, feels so good.

I was glad that it was over, it was that finished feeling. And when we got home I knew I had to tell Vegeta thanks.

"Vegeta, thank you again." I said softly, "You really did save my butt." 

"Hn," He really wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I probably should've gotten to know him better before I judged him. Hey, he might even have feelings under that cold exterior.

It was an awkward silence, we were the only ones in the house. I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I did what I felt was right at the time.

I kissed him.

Now I was aiming for the cheek again, but somehow he moved and it ended up on his lips. Not that I minded, it felt really good. It was so gentle and tender at first, it kind of surprised me. But then it became fiery, fuelled with passion, our tongues intertwined making it even more heated than it already was.

Was it hot in here, or was it just me? The kiss lingered for a moment longer and then I spoke, "Do you want to come inside my room?"

  
_With your hand in mine, _

we don't have to worry about time, 

or what the future brings,  
we can just let it be,

the way you smile at me,

I already see,

you don't wanna leave,

so we can just sit back, relax,

and let it move naturally.

Okay so maybe things were going a little too rapidly, but it was like a passion thing. Lust had taken over our bodies and I wanted him, and he wanted me, neither of us cared at the moment. 

Could you believe that all my pain, the turmoil I was going through, just suddenly disappeared when he began kissing me? He was like a pill that just kept making me better.

And boy who would of thought such a devious man could kiss so damn good. I think it was the kiss that started it all, as I looked at him, I knew it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that Yamcha cheated on me, it didn't matter that my heart was broken, it didn't matter.

All I knew was that I finally felt like one of those girls in the movies, and all that mattered was this new, strange, emotion that surfaced. And the only word I could think of to describe it was bliss. 

But even that wasn't a good enough word.

__

I wanna be like those girls in the movies,  
to have a man so in love it makes him drop to his knees,

she's even on his mind, 

while he's asleep at night,  
cause that's the feeling you've given me.

I think the perfect word for it was... love.

  
_Yeah that's the feeling Baby...Baby_

***

A/n: I think my favorite thing about this fiction is the ending, it just was so right with the song (yes it does actually say yeah...) I love the song and if you get a chance, you sould download it on KaZaA or anything, it has an awesome beat, oh it's called Movies and it's by Ashanti. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please review, I'll be _sooo_ happy!


End file.
